Hiding her away
by WARPED KAWAII
Summary: Snape fakes Hermione's Death in order to portect her and they find themsevles working closer and closer together as they assist Harry in secret. AU DH, Rated for Langauge.
1. Chapter 1: Saving her and her bloody cat

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this fic and I do hope I have succeeded in making it different than some of the other Snape/mione fics out there. I am trying to stay true to the timeline of the Deathly hallows.**

**The picture describe was inspired by a interesting piece of art I came across on deviantart,and it stuck in my head. I'll try and find it again and post a link on my profile.**

**I also Own Harry Potter and all things related….I also eat rainbows and crap butterlfys….**

Standing beside the fire that still managed to crackle merrily inside his dismal home in Spinner's end was one Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house, Potions Master, and Murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Taking another sip from his glass of currently ever present firewhiskey his dark eyes trained on the only photo that graced his mantel.

A young dark haired woman stood holding an equally dark haired baby boy. She would fly the baby above her head his chubby legs kicking in the air with glee, and then she would pull him down into her arms and cuddle him close nuzzling her face into his soft black hair. His mother, as she had been when he was but four months old.

Before his father became a drunk, before his mother became a shell of the brilliant witch that she had been. He had often wondered through the years if he could go back and fix it all, save his mother and thus himself from the life the fates and woven for them.

Before he had time to dwell to on this his arm seared with pain and he found himself being called to his master.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

"How nice of you to join us Severus" the Dark Lord hissed elegantly motioning to the seat at his right. Snape took his proffered seat sneering slightly at Bellatrix who was eyeing the spot covetously from farther down the table. "I have some wonderful news for you." He steepled his hand and eyed Severus' reaction over his long fingers. "Now that your true allegiances have come to light I can finally allow you to have a bit of 'fun'…so I have the perfect opportunity for you."

Severus nodded his head, smirking ever so slightly. "It would seem that one of Potter's entourage is going to be alone and unguarded two days from now. I want you to find her and kill her."

"Forgive my impertinence My Lord but can we be certain she will be alone?" he said folding his hand on the table in front of him. He-who-must-not-be-named merely smirked.

"We had more than just one spy in the ranks of the Order, Severus." he chuckled dryly. "They have reported that Granger will be alone in her family home. Her parents have been unaccounted for as of yet, but if they happen to show up kill them as well." He then waved Snape away, indicating he was done with him.

As the Potions Master made his way towards the doors he heard His master call, "Oh and Severus?" he stopped and turned back. "Do try to enjoy the little Mudblood, won't you." Snape crossed his marked arm over his chest and bowed deeply.

"Yes my Lord." He turned sharply and walked purposely from the room, and out onto the grounds of the opulent Malfoy manner where he apperated back to the spot he had only vacated a half hour before. He reclaimed his glass of firewhiskey and downed it before reaching directly for the bottle.

"Bloody-fucking-hell…"he mumbled running a hand through his hair. "How am I to get out of this one Albus?" he asked the thin air around him, before taking another draught from the bottle in his hands and allowing his thoughts to toy with the thought of going back in time, of saving his mother, saving Albus, saving himself…and soon there was delightful nothingness.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

July 25 just after dawn Severus found himself on an empty street filled with neat brick houses, and manicured lawns. He strode down the street towards his formers students home still formulating a plan in his head.

He took note of a man standing across the street from the stately house he was preparing to enter, a Death Eater sent to make sure he went through with it.

_Obviously the Dark Lord feels year of sitting on the sidelines has caused me to go soft…well it has. _He scoffed to himself. _That's why I need to make this look as convincing as possibly. _

He blasted open the door and paused just inside the threshold. Taking note of the stairs to his right he reasoned with it being so early she was probably in her room still asleep. So he ventured up the stair wand out prepared to stun her should she prove to have taken Mad-eye's advice to heart.

He found her room easily enough, being as she was an only child; however to his surprise it was empty. She had left her wand on her bed unattended. He noted the clothing piled upon bed and the knapsack that sat half packed on the dresser.

Quickly he shrunk the clothes on her bed and shoved them as well as the now shrunken contents of her wardrobe into the knapsack, noting as she did that the bottom already seemed to be filled with shrunken books. _Leave it to Miss Granger to pack books before necessities, _He scoffed. He grabbed whatever looked like it could be of use to a teenage girl and stuffed it in the Knapsack before topping it with her wand and shrinking the bag and shoving it into his pocket.

He heard her coming down the hall and hid behind the door. The moment her curly head made an appearance he grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth. She had screamed initially but then began to struggle as soon as she felt his hand over her mouth.

"Silence!" He hissed into her ear. She stilled and he felt hot tears hit his hand. "Listen to me carefully, Your house is being watched by a Deatheater who is to make sure I kill you. So do exactly as I say and we may both make it out of this situation alive." She nodded quickly and He could feel her heart beating fast as he help her pinned against his chest.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and release your arms but you must remain calm." He gripped his wand tighter should she see who he was and panic. "Do I have your word you will not panic?" She nodded again and quickly he released her and stepped back out of arms reach.

As she stood shaking afraid to move for a moment he realized she had been only wearing a thick red towel and had obviously just emerged from the shower. The next moment she dove forward to where her wand had lain, and when she didn't find it she spun around and backed into a wall.

"YOU!" She began grasping around for anything to protect herself and thus hand armed herself with the lamp from her nightstand. "Don't you come any closer!" Suppressing the urge to laugh he raised his wand and pointed it at her. She countered this move by shrieking and throwing the lamp at him.

The lamp happened to still be plugged in and it flew for about four feet before reaching the end of the length of cord and plummeting to the ground three feet from its intended target. This time he was unable to suppress a laugh and it started out as a mere chuckle but became as he noted the horrified look on her face he was unable to control the booming laugh that overtook him. In that back of his mind he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have had so much liquid courage for breakfast.

She saw this as an opportunity to sneak away and began inching along the wall looking for any means of getting around the imposing man that stood between herself and the door. She was nearly directly in front of the window when he regained his senses and he crossed the room quickly and pushed her bodily against the glass. Bringing his lips close to her neck he whispered into her hair.

"Now look what you've done! I had warned you we were being watched!" He forcibly turned her and keeping one hand tangled tightly into her hair he pushed her face forward so she could see the man in black that stood with his eyes trained on the commotion in the upstairs window. "Do you see him?" She nodded shakily. "Do you have any clue as to what I will have to do to make this look convincing now!" she shook her head. More tears streaming from her eyes.

He pulled back tightly on the hair grasped in his hand. "Claw at the window!" he hissed and when she didn't comply he tugged her hair again hard. Bringing his mouth down to her neck he made a show of biting her neck. She screamed again having been taken by surprise by his actions and clawed helplessly at the window. Then he threw her back into the room aiming her for her bed. She hit the bed and scrambled to keep herself covered.

"I want you to run down stair and break anything in your path their listening for that, then go to the big wind in the front fall down. I'll be right behind you." she blinked at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Good Lord girl! You're supposed to be intelligent; I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to save your life!" He pointed his wand at the bed beside her and blasted it hissing "Now move!" she jumped up and ran from the room.

Grabbing the flower vase from the hall table the chucked it towards the stairs watching it shatter against the wall. As she ran toward the window she saw jets of light fly past her hitting the wall and curtains. She grabbed a nearby lamp and turned to throw it behind her when Snape said, "Make sure it's unplugged." a sneer tugging at his lips. She dropped the lamp and started to run again when her feet tangled in the cord, (that was still in the wall) and she fell to the ground right in front of the window.

Severus through himself on top of her pinning her arms down to the ground, and once again he whispered into her ear. "You can imagine what he assumes is going on. " He sat up straddling her and brought one hand down quickly as if to slap her but merely swept across the air in front of her face. She did however shriek as she assumed he was going to actually strike her. He dropped back down and pushed something into her hand; it was a shard of the vase she had thrown. "This is a portkey it will take you someplace safe while I finish up here." She nodded and he activated it in her hand. It glowed bright blue and he quickly rolled off of her a moment before she disappeared.

Quickly taking a few vials of blood from his cloak he laid the on the ground where she had been and disheveled his clothes before standing up. He then pointed his wand at the vials and exploded them causing blood to splatter everywhere. He pointed his wand into the room and noticed her hideous feline hiding under a side table. Rolling his eyes he picked up the cat receiving a nasty scratch in the process. He then put an unnoticeable engorgement charm on the inside of his pocket and wrestled the beast inside.

Turning back he pointed his wand into the room and huge beasts and serpents of fire erupted form it's tip. Sweating slightly he controlled the fiendfyre as he back towards the door. He only ended the spell when he was outside on the landing and the house began to collapse upon itself destroying the evidence that there was no body to be found.

He gave a stiff nod to the man across the street as he pointed his wand into the air with a cry of "morsmordre!" as he turned to apperate the Deatheater did the same, presumably to report back to the Dark Lord that Severus had completed his task. With a pop he found himself in his bookshelf covered sitting room and Hermione who had been standing by the shelves running her fingers across a section of books gave a start and turned and she gasped when she saw him and pressed her back into the wall.

"Please don't act like a frightened rabbit, it doesn't suit your Gryffindor sensibilities." He said sitting down tiredly in his arm chair and dropping his head into his hands.

"How can I not be frightened!" she cried out angrily. "You broke into my home, and basically kidnapped me!" She began pacing and continued ranting. "You dragged me here in a TOWEL! AND YOU BIT ME!" she said stopping in front of him and pointing at the mark on her neck.

He stood up and found himself towering over her, and she shrunk back slightly. "Let's not forget that I also burned you house to the ground in the process of SAVING YOUR LIFE!" he growled the last words. Causing her to gasp and begin to cry. "Oh for heaven's sake," He sighed and sat back down."What is the matter with you?"

"You burnt my home…"she said through the sobs."Crookshanks was in there!" she cried out collapsing on the small sofa that sat opposite his chair.

"Oh yes the Half-kneazel, Bloody thing gave me a bit of trouble." he said dryly causing her to burst into fresh tears. He cleared his throat three times before she finally looked up and saw him holding the scruffy orange cat by the nap of the neck at arm's length.

She leapt up and pulled the cat into her arms and burst into fresh tears. "Oh Bloody hell don't tell me you had another pet I didn't know about!" he said rolling his eyes at her display of emotion.

"No sir," she said sitting back down and wiping her eyes with her free hand." It's just that you saved him and you saved me and I don't know why."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, Miss Granger, "Snape said sitting back and crossing his arms. "I did in fact kill Albus Dumbledore," She gasped to hear the admission from his own lips. "But only under his orders. He was dying from an ancient curse. He left me important information regarding Potter's Mission, and it's important I maintained my role as the spy if I am to assist him now. "

She nodded slowly and thought for a moment; couldn't we just go to him and tell Harry what Dumbledore told you?"

"As much time as that would save me, Miss Granger." He said inclining his head. "I'm sure that Potter would very much like to see me dead right now and is probably not in the mind to listen to any explanations I might have as to why I murdered his mentor!"He said harshly. She understood this to be the end of that particular conversation and instead asked.

"Umm…Sir?" he looked up at her and saw she was blushing slightly. "What am I to wear?" she motioned to her towel.

He jumped up and dug into his pocket to retrieve her knapsack which he then enlarged and handed it to her. As she was taking it from him she noticed the deep scratches on his hand and took his hand in hers with a cry of "Oh my! Did Crooks do this?" her forehead wrinkled in concern.

He stared at her for a moment before the blushed and dropped his hand, he then he simply pointed his wand at it and muttered a quick healing charm. He sat back down saying you'll find a guest room down the hall that should be adequate." then he picked up and disappeared behind it emerging a moment later when he heard the young Gryffindor clear her throat and said "Could you perhaps cast that charm on my neck? Only I'm not so good at healing charms, I mean I understand the theory behind them and…" she trailed of when she saw him smirk.

He looked over neck and saw his bite mark showing angry read against her pale skin. "No, I think it rather suits you." he disappeared behind his book again but not before he noticed her blush going deeper. She sputtered for a moment before scurrying out of the room. It wasn't until he heard her door snap shut that he chuckled quietly. He had found a new way to torment the Gryffindor.

**Well there's chapter one down. I've never written this much Snape before so I don't know how I did here. **

**A few little notes, this will follow the timeline of the deathly Hallows, I got the timeline wikipeida so It should stay pretty true. **

**And Snape is not attracted to Hermione here, he's just messing with her Bc it amuses him. since he can't take points or tear her essays apart he has to find some other way to entertain himself, you know? **

**I know Hermione was pretty quiet there but I think even she knows when to not ask questions. **

**Ok so review and tell me what you think! (note-I have never written a Snape/Mione Fic so I'm not expecting reviews of sunshine and butterflies, but I'd love to know where I could improve!)**

**First person with a review longer than two sentences gets the next chapter dedicate to them!**


	2. Chapter 2: now how am I to have fun?

**It's Christmas eve and I'm at work! Aaaahhhh! LOL **

**So first off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who put me on their alert lists and I do hope this lives up to any expectations you've had. Here we have Snape still drinking and entertaining himself at Hermione's expense. And Hermione well….being indignant like hermione's do best! **

**I have to disclaim of course that JK Rowling gave me Harry Potter as a Christmas present! So now I own it and its MINE! ALL MINE!!!! Bwaahahahahahaha!!!! *sigh* if only!**

**And Finally-this chapter is dedicated to the loverly ThatScaryGirlOverThere who left me a wonderful first review! And to laurawillows who left me a very long review! I thank you both! Now On with the story!**

The sun had set several hours ago and Hermione had yet to emerge from the guest room, not that Snape minded of course but he felt it would defeat the purpose of saving her life if he was to let her starve to death and he was hungry himself.

He pulled himself out of his chair with a sigh, walked slowly to her room, and with another sigh knocked on her door. She opened the door an inch and pointed her wand through the crack.

"What do you want?" She said knitting her eyebrows together and regarding him with something of a wary glare.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her, "For starts a little gratitude would be nice but seeing as you're displaying typical Gryffindor manners I shan't be holding my breath." She rolled her eyes and widened the door. Leaning into the door frame she crossed her arms as well.

"Yes thank you for burning my house down and scaring me half to death." She said sarcastically.

"I would think you would prefer half dead as opposed to completely dead, Miss Granger." He said taking a step forward he leaned down to look her in the eye. "I suppose if you can't bring yourself to express your thanks we could find another way to repay my hospitality." He slid a long finger along side of her jaw and she stiffened and her eyes flew wide open. When he tipped her chin up she gave a mighty squeak and in a flurry of brown curls disappeared behind the door, slamming it right in Severus's face.

He walked back down the hall laughing softly. _This is really too easy, _He thought to himself; _I suppose I had better figure out what do about feeding the little Chit. _

_SsSsSsSsSsSsS_

Meanwhile , Harry Potter had been standing in the Kitchen on number 4 privet drive when an Owl brought him a copy of the evening prophet rolled inside a piece of parchment. First he unraveled the note paying no attention to his uncle ranting about the owl that grazed his head as it flew out the window. It read:

Harry,

Please stay where you are no matter what, we have to stick with the plan. Our people are investigating even as I write this and we will get justice in the end. Please remember there was nothing any of us could do.

R. Lupin

Harry's brow furrowed as he set the note aside and a knot formed in his stomach as he unrolled the prophet. The front picture showed a mass of rubble that had apparently once looked like the houses that stood on either side of it. The Dark Mark floated grimly above the scene, Harry felt the bile rise in his throat as he knew immediately someone he knew was dead. Closing his eyes and stealing his courage he then read the caption under the picture confirming his worst fears.

"July 25, a little after sunrise the Dark Mark was reported over the home of Muggleborn and known friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, who is at this moment presumed dead.' It looks as though the residence was burnt out with fiendfyre, so any evidence of a body would have been destroyed. All we really know at this point is that the attacker must have been a very powerful wizard to have controlled the fiendfyre without so much as singeing the other houses.' Auror Dawlish reports."

Harry threw down the paper and ran a hand threw his unruly hair; tears ran unchecked down his face as he bolted from the room. His uncle called angrily from the kitchen table where he had been seated with his tea, "What on earth is the matter with you boy?" Dudley walked over and ignoring his mothers warning of "Dinky-dums! Don't touch that!" he read the caption that troubled his cousin so much.

His face turned grim as he set the paper down in front of his parents and said "They killed his friend." Then he simply walked out of the room, leaving his parents staring silently into the horrible image of the Dark Mark.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione emerged from her room shortly after her run in with Snape. Her stomach growling noisily as she padded in stocking feet down the hall. She heard a knock at the door and bolted into the nearest room to hide. Peaking through the crack in the door, she saw Snape take a package from someone and then close the door. "Miss Granger you can come out of my bedroom now, "he called out. "Or you could stay in there; either ways is fine with me." He said smirking as she scrambled out of the room quickly. "I have food, if you wish to eat" he said walking into the kitchen.

She followed cautiously stopping in the door way of the sparse kitchen as he dug a jug of pumpkin juice out of his fridge and set it next to a glass on the table. He had sat down when he realized she hadn't actually ventured into the room. He turned to look at her and said with a sly half smile. "You can come in here and sit down Miss Granger, I won't bite…"

She glared at him and sat down." Take Away Professor?" she said staring at the cartons of delicious smelling Chinese that were scattered around the table.

"And you expected?" he said dryly, as he turned and summoned his bottle of firewhiskey from the sitting room. She shrugged and reached for a carton of chow mien. "Miss Granger, in case you hadn't noticed I happen to be a bachelor, I do not cook"

They ate in silence for a moment or two, until Severus brought up something that had been bothering him slightly. "Ms. Granger, where are your parents?" She looked up slightly surprised and took a sip of her pumpkin juice before answering.

"I modified their memories and sent them to Australia." She ignored the moderate surprise that crossed his face. "They don't know I exist." She said nonchalantly and continued eating.

He sat back and took a long drink from his bottle and leaned back in his chair. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Saturday I will be assisting in an attack on Potter, when they move him from his home."

"Why are you telling me this?" she said with a look of disgust, setting her food down and sitting back.

He sighed and set his bottle on the table. "Because I need to know if you have any information that would be helpful in protecting Potter." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

She shook her head, "the last letter I got said everything would be explained when I got to the Burrow that the information was too sensitive to be sent by owl. " She thought for a moment. "How do you know what night their moving him?"

"It was part of Dumbledore's plan, and so that would feel safe moving him I modified Mundungus' memories so he would suggest that there be decoys on the move as well, that way The Dark Lord wouldn't know which one was real."

She nodded, "If It was me, I suppose I would try to draw him away from the real Harry. For example the first ones I would look at are the ones on brooms, but I'd never look at one that's say being made to ride on a hippogriff. "

Snape raised a eyebrow at the young witch, reached for a bottle and took another long drink. "How can you drink so much?" she said wrinkling her nose at him.

"Easy," he said taking another drink and standing. "I have a lot to forget." Then he walked into the sitting room and stared into the fire.

SsSsSsSsSsS

She followed him into the sitting room, perched on the edge of an ottoman and just stared at him. For fifteen minutes she stared as if he was a puzzle to figure out, until finally without looking away from the fire he said, "Is there a reason your staring Ms. Granger?"

She startled and hesitated for a moment, "Can I try it?" He stopped mid swig and looked over at her fidgeting on the ottoman. "No." he replied smoothly.

"Why? You're not the only one with things to forget." She said crossing her arms.

"You're my Student, it's wildly inappropriate." She snorted loudly, before jumping up and pacing.

"Ex-student, I'm dead Remember? And Inappropriate!? What about all those little comments you've been making ever since I got here?" she pulled the collar of her shirt aside, "what about your bite marks on my neck? " he watched her rant for about five more minutes before deciding it wasn't as entertaining as he thought and handed her the bottle.

She stopped and stared at him doe eyed, and he waved the bottle in front of her face a bit. Swallowing hard she reached up and took the bottle and he watch bemusedly as she lifted it to her lips and took a long swig. She swallowed it before choking and coughing which as it turns out was much more entertaining and he began to laugh heartily. She glared at him half heartedly before asking "How much of this do you have to drink to forget the taste?" she said grimacing and handing it back.

"You'll find that you can never forget the taste, but after about a third of a bottle you just don't care." he said still slightly chuckling and taking the bottle back from her.

"You almost sound pleasant when you laugh." She said pulling her knees up to her chin and staring at him.

"Well I can assure you I am far from pleasant." He said taking another sip from the bottle before looking between the bottle and Hermione, shrugging his shoulders and holding it out to her. She reached out and took it looking at him warily before taking another sip, coughing only a little this time.

"Have you ever actually tried being pleasant or are you stuck permanently in 'snarky dungeon bat' mode?" This time it was Severus coughing on his firewhiskey after Hermione asked this. He raised one eyebrow at her after he regained his composure.

"My, my, I guess Gryffindor Courage does come in bottles labeled fire whisky," he said dryly smirking slightly. "I must remember to apologize to the Weasley twins for giving them detention for distributing it to the first years as such." This made Hermione Giggle slightly and he handed the bottle back to her. It was clearly going to her head but was weighing the problem of having to clean up after a sick Gryffindor Vs the entertainment value of watching her get drunk, and having gone though more than enough of the drink on his own he wasn't making his choice with a clear head.

"Your funny too…" she said in mock shock. "Who knew? What other secrets is the Potions Master hiding?" she raised an eyebrow at him and took a second drink before handing the bottle back. When she did he caught her arm and pulled her forward.

"I could show you but I don't think you'd ever recover." He hissed in her ear. She gasped and her eyes went wide, she tried to get away as she had done the other times but not having all her faculties about her she instead simply fell backwards off the ottoman.

She looked up at him wide eyed for a moment before bursting out laughing. She pulled herself up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Did you hit your head or are you drunk already?" Snape said wearing a bemused expression.

She shook her head. "I had only just realized how stupid I looked just then." She stood and stretched before saying. "Perhaps I should become acquainted with my bed…" Snape stood as well and not being one to miss a very open comment responded.

"Was that an invitation or a comment?" He whispered running a hand down her back. She gasped and attempted to turn away from him but tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes against the face plant she was about to do but instead felt strong hands on her waist.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled her back upright and she turned to glare at him. "You've been messing with me!" she said indignantly "How dare you! I'm not some piece of meat for you to play with!" she practically shrieked before storming away and slamming the door to her room.

He wandered down the hall to his own room, _now what am I going to do to make this bearable._ He thought to himself, flumping down tiredly on his bed. _I suppose I could try pouring whiskey down her throat every evening. _This idea he decided had merit and he lay down that night contemplating whether or night she would accept a drink from him again.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Meanwhile.

Hermione lay in her bed contemplating the best way to get back at him. She folded her hands behind her head and sang a little song to herself…"oh Snapeys gonna get a taste of his own medicine." Casting a wicked grin at the ceiling she began to formulate her evil plan.

**Ok I've been working on this chapter for three days which is longer than I have ever devoted to a piece of writing ever. So I really hope it shows! I really hope you laughed reading this as I did writing it! Next chapter should have some big drama and even more laughs. **

**I snuck one of the 520 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts in here, and there is a dedication to anyone who can point it out. (it's easy!!!)**

**So please review! And Happy Christmachaunakwanzyule!**


	3. Chapter 3: why is it she's always naked?

**Here you are my ravenous readers! I hope you like it, Hermione employs her plan to get back at severus for toying with her, Snape gets smashed and Sheppard's pie gets made! (I was hungry when I was writing.) **

**This chapter as promised is dedicated to All4Edward, who pointed out which one of the 520 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts I used. It was the "Gryffindor courage does not come in bottles labeled firewhiskey." Love that one! **

**I want to give a super special thanks to Bea Mendes, who is awesome and gives the best reviews ever he last one had me falling out of my chair laughing, Please check out her stories! She's great!!**

**I do not own harry potter, I do however own a wonderful plate of Indian food that my boss brought me! Yummers. LOL**

The sun rose over Spinners end pouring through Severus's window waking him by shining happily, almost brutally in his eyes. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his eyes and attempted to sleep of more of his the firewhiskey he imbibed the previous night but to no avail, for as soon as he shut his eyes a flurry of what could possibly be jackhammers began dancing a minuet through his skull.

Prying his eyes open he realized that the jackhammers had in reality been Ms. Granger Pounding upon his door. Grumbling, with his eyes still pinched shut against the light that was intent on burning out his cornea, he flung the door open. His attempt to scare the infuriating young women with his 'potions master's ' glare failed miserably and she stood before him openly laughing at his less than professional appearance.

He stood before her his coal black hair askew and a day's worth of stubble on his face, a rumpled grey t-shirt and green flannel bottoms further conveyed the look of 'hung over', which Hermione found so terribly amusing.

"I made you breakfast." She said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. Taken aback he said nothing and complied dumbly, it being far too early in the day to argue or question her motives. She set him down at the kitchen table and pushed a cup of tea into his hands before turning back to the counter to complete his meal.

The smell of tea and real food woke him considerably and he pried his eyes open and looked around. The kitchen had been scrubbed clean for the first time in years. When his eyes fell on Ms. Granger he almost spit out his tea.

She had on incredibly short shorts on that barely peaked out from below her long t-shirt. He turned his head sideways as she stood on tiptoe to reach a plate that sat just barely out of reach, swallowing with great difficulty when the underside of her bum made its good morning appearance . She turned back to face him this time holding two plates of food in front of her. He shook his head trying to rid the image from his mind that was currently making it very difficult to look at her face.

It took him a moment to realize she had been speaking, "It's not much, but I found some eggs and I thought it would be a nice gesture after my little tirade last night." she stepped behind him and set the plate down by leaning over his right shoulder, her chest bumping dangerously into the back of his head.

He was shaking his head again as she sat down at his left. "Are you quite alright sir?" she asked laying a cool hand on his arm drawing him back to reality.

"Huh? Er…yes." He said glancing quickly at her before turning to the plate in front of him. "It looks wonderful Ms. Granger."

"Can we please stop this 'Ms. Granger' nonsense?" she said tentatively, "It's just that you're my sole source of company and I think I would feel more comfortable if I didn't constantly feel as though I was talking to my teacher." He didn't immediately respond, he didn't know if he even wanted her comfortable with him. If she got comfortable his source of entertainment would think he was simply joking and where is the fun in that? "Severus?" she whispered questionably, testing the name out and gauging his response.

He cleared his throat and said rather hoarsely "Yes, of course…Hermione." Her name felt awkward on his tongue, but she smiled radiantly to which he grimaced slightly in response.

They ate quietly each lost in their own thoughts. As Severus finished his last bite of eggs and potatoes Hermione picked up his plate saying, "I'll just wash these up." He had turned to walk into the sitting room and start the fire when he heard her squeal. He spun around reaching for his wand only to realize he had left it in his room, but then she started giggling and he furrowed his brow strode back into the room.

"What is the problem Ms. Granger?" he said irritated that she found whatever it was so funny.

"It's Hermione, Remember?" she said turning around and causing his to lose whatever composure he had left. "And nothing is the matter, your sink sprayed me and it startled me." The entire front of her shirt was wet revealing the fact that she wore no bra and that it was slightly chilly in the kitchen of spinner's end.

He stood gaping at her, trying to tear his eyes away from her front. After swallowing several times he rasped out, "Perhaps you should go change to…uh…make yourself more comfortable."

"Yes, good Idea." She said walking up to him slowly. "you wanna give me a hand?"

"Excuse me?!" he choked out his eyes widening as he took a step away from her. She gave him a funny look wrinkling her forehead.

"With those dishes." She said patting his arm as she walked past him. "I think you drank too much last night Severus. You've not been yourself all morning."

As he stood in front of the sink once more shaking his head he thought to himself, _and I think I didn't drink enough._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSss

Hermione stood in her room clutching her sides and laughing. _I can't believe how easy this is, I wonder if I can get him to stutter again. _She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top. Then still in her wet clothes she walked back into the hall and saw Severus in front of the fire place with one hand on the mantle and a bottle of firewhiskey already pressed to his lips.

"Severus!" she gasped. "What are you doing drinking? It's only ten o'clock." He turned around tiredly before draining the last four fingers from the bottle and setting it down on the mantle.

"Are you my mother?" he growled out, his temper coming back with his hair of the dog. "What are you still doing in those wet clothes?" he said staring into the fire.

"I came to see if you had and soap and shampoo I could borrow, I want to take a shower." She said putting her hands on her hips. "And I may not be your mother but I have to live with you and you worry me when you start drinking too much."

He sneered at her, before reaching into the liquor cabinet, grabbing another bottle of Old Ogden's, and taking a long drink. "Oh, very mature. " She muttered glaring at him. He then sat down in his chair propped his bare feet up on the ottoman and took another drink from the bottle before saying, "Everything's already in the bathroom, help yourself."

She stormed off down the hall, her plan foiled slightly by the fact that he was a git, muttering things like "bloody alcoholic" and "petulant slytherin". Severus sat grinding his teeth, staring into the fire. _Insolent little chit! Telling me not to drink when she running around my house dressed like that! _He took another swallow of whiskey. _Gryffindor Brat! _Another drink._ Know-it-all wench!_ Another drink.

He heard the shower turn off and set down the half empty bottle on his side table and stumbled down the hall, intent of giving her a piece of his drunken mind. He was holding up the wall when she walked out of the bathroom with one of his thin white towels wrapped around her and the sight of him gave her a start. "Severus!" she gasped clutching at her heart. "What's going on?" she looked genuinely worried, and that worry turned to fear when he took a stumbling step towards her.

"You do it all on purpose," he said poking her in the shoulder. "The shorts, and the water, and the bum saying good morning." He slurred, looming ever closer with each swaying step.

"You're drunk!" she said trying to get around him to get to her room.

"And you're naked. Again." he said staring at her towel like he had X-ray vision. "Why are you always naked? Your pushing me." He said roughly, grabbing her arms. "You keep pushing me, Hermione." He pulled her close to him and she could feel His breath against her cheek. "I'm only a man Hermione; I can only take so much." He growled into her ear. She gasped and tried on vain to pull away from him.

Every step she took backwards he matched keeping a close grip on her. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her heart was pounding through her chest. After a few steps the back of her legs hit the side of the bathtub and she realized they had backed right into the bathroom. He stepped forward throwing her off balance she fell into the empty tub, and being still attached to him via his death grip he fell right on top of her. Thinking quickly she reached over and turned on the cold water, drenching them both in the frozen spray and sobering him considerably in the process.

She pushed him off of her and bolted from the room quickly as could. Severus sat up under the spray and ran a hand through his raven hair. _Well I've done it now. _He thought to himself, _she'll probably lock herself in her room and never speak to me again…although…_he mused before shaking his head,_ No, no I need to figure out how to apologize. _

_How on earth am I supposed to accomplish this, _he wondered as he closed the bathroom door and stripped off his wet shirt and pants. _How the bloody hell do I apologize for this? 'I'm sorry for getting drunk and leering at you like lecherous old man, Hermione, I promise it won't happen again.' _He turned on the hot water and stepped under the water. _Yeah, because that doesn't sound absurd, _he scoffed.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Twenty minutes later he emerged from his room dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a loose green t-shirt, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He walked out into the sitting room and found Hermione Curled up on the sofa with a book.

"Sober?" she questioned without looking up. "Quite." He replied not looking up from the ground. "Ms. Granger, I…um," he cleared his throat, "I'm going to go out to pick up a few things."

"Like more Firewhiskey or are you just going to switch to muggle Everclear?" she asked acerbically. He sighed and hung his head.

"I'm going for groceries and such. I won't be long, "he started for the door throwing a light jacket on. "Don't open the door for anyone."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

He returned an hour and a half later with both arms laden with bags of groceries. He reached into the bags and pulled out a small bouquet of daisies and a box of sweets. _This had better work, _he thought as he made his way down the hall to knock on her door. _If it doesn't I'll most definitely be going back to hex that shop keeper._

When she opened her door he held them both out and looked just past her head at the wall behind her. "What's all this?" she said gesturing to the proffered objects, "drunkenly attacking me didn't work so now you're trying to buy your way into my britches with flowers and sweets_?" _She said icily. He groaned and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"It was a means of apology Ms. Granger, please don't make this anymore uncomfortable than it already is." He pushed the flowers and candy into her hands before turning towards his own room. He had taken only a step when Hermione reached forward and grabbed his hand impeding his escape from the awkward situation.

"Severus," she said tugging his arm until he turned around. "I appreciate how difficult it must be for you to apologize to me." She offered him a small smile before adding, "I accept, thank you." The corners of his lips tipped up slightly and Hermione gasped in mock shock. "The Dark and brooding Severus Snape almost smiled?" she giggled a little bit as he rolled his eyes.

"If you're quite finished?" She nodded and followed him into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase she had transfigured from the empty pumpkin juice carafe as he used his wand to orchestrate the groceries putting themselves away.

They managed to spend and amiable afternoon reading until Hermione excused herself to the kitchen to fix an evening meal. Severus sighed and followed her to the kitchen, "Do you require any assistance Ms. Gra- Hermione?"

"I thought you didn't cook sir." She said smirking before pointing to the potatoes and saying "Perhaps you could chop those for me, big chunks since we're just boiling them." He nodded and set to work.

"Might I inquire what were having?" He began filling a large pot with water to boil as she crossed the room to starts browning some ground round on the stove.

"Sheppard's Pie." She replied as she moved the meat around in the pan. "Tomorrow is Saturday." She said not taking her eyes off of the pan.

"I am aware." He said taking a seat at the kitchen table wondering where she might be going with her line of thought. "You have concerns?" She nodded turning the heat off under the meat and coming to sit at the table.

"Are you certain you can protect him?" she asked nervously picking at her fingernail. "Or everyone else for that matter?"

"What you must understand Hermione, is that I am one man among many Death eaters looking to cause as much destruction as possible." He sighed leaning forward on the table. "I can't openly thwart them; I can only mislead them surreptitiously and hope the Dark Lord doesn't figure it out." She sighed and hung her head.

"I wish I had more faith in this endeavor Severus." She went back to the stove to check the boiling potatoes as she spoke. "I just can't shake the feeling something will go terribly wrong."

"Only those who ever dare to fail greatly will ever achieve greatly." He said taking the steaming pot from her hands and draining it in the sink as she pulled the milk and butter from the cooler to make the mashed potatoes that would form the top of her Sheppard's Pie.

"I suppose that's true." She sighed pensively, "Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice. I can't expect that this war will end without casualties, I can only pray that Saturday's events occur without any fatalities on our part."

He nodded solemnly as she moved the now completed Meal into the oven to finish and they both reclaimed their seats at the kitchen table as Hermione asked, "Have you considered the possibilities of Peruvian instant darkness powder as a potions ingredient?"

The sat together discussing some of the possible uses for the powder while they awaited their dinner, and continued their discussion after before Hermione's frequent yawning lead Severus to believe she should be sleeping which he informed her by saying "If I wished to be this acquainted with a set of tonsils I would have chosen the profession of muggle dentist and not Potions Master. I do believe you should find your bed Hermione, as I find it less than appealing to continue this conversation with gaping mouth."

She nodded and started down the hall but stopped and turned back asking "so what you're not even going to tuck me in?" He sneered at her, but it turned to a smirk when she stuck her tongue out at him and spun back around calling "Good night Severus!" He allowed himself a chuckle as he stood, stretched and started for his own room thinking back on the day. It had ended pleasantly enough considering the way it started. _Well it started pleasantly enough as well, _He thought remembering the lovely view her choice of bottoms had afforded. He crawled into bed and opened his copy of 'The Practical Potioneer' intending on some light reading but instead found his eyes pulling themselves closed, the last thought crossing his conscious mind was _I wonder how often I can expect to see those shorts, mornings might be worth getting up for._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

The 27th of July bore a melancholy morning. As she did yesterday Hermione woke earlier and fixed a small meal which they ate silently before they ventured to the sitting room to read by the fire. Each was lost in their thoughts on the scheduled events for the day when Severus gasped sharply and dropped his book, clutching his marked arm. "It's time." He said simply before bolting to his room emerging moments later clad in the black Death eater robes, his mask clutched in one hand his wand in the other.

Hermione stood appraising him under a furrowed brow, casting a slightly nauseous look at the mask in his hand before striding quickly up to him and giving him a swift hug murmuring "Please be careful" as she did so.

He cleared his throat looking away from her awkwardly. "I will be, I can't afford not to." He said quietly. "I'll be back late tonight, if all goes well the Dark Lord will be quite displeased, so be prepared, the top shelf of the wardrobe in my bedroom has my personal stores of potions. I'm sure you'll be able to distinguish which ones to use." Hermione nodded in understanding, the queasy look returning to her face.

Without another word he apperated out, leaving her alone to pace the floors until his return that night.

**I debated with myself over ending it here, but honestly in seemed very very right. This way I can devote a whole chapter to the next bit. I really like this chapter for it's insights, we see snape and Mione working in a kind of symbiosis in the kitchen and finally realizing they needn't antagonize each other when they can simply have an intelligent conversation instead, (although there will be lots of antagonizing still! ) **

**The Drunken Severus bit was the hardest to write, I wasn't sure about it. So what do you think? **

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: waking up to a cold shower

**This chapter is dedicated to Elliemay Duncan whose review gave me the Idea for the end of the chapter. **

**I hope this is a good one! I've had soo many awesome reviews that I'm really feeling the preasure to make this good! It took me almost a week to write and revise this chapter a couple times! Lol I've never worked this hard on a story before! **

**As usual I don't even own emotion so owning harry potter is kinda out of the question! Lol **

Harry stood in the kitchen of Number four privet drive with his heart both swelling and breaking at the sight before him. Ron was there, tall and lanky as always. Fred and George stood side by side leaning against the counter in an identical manor. There was Tonks and Lupin, and Bill and Fleur, the latter giving Bill a soppy look. Mr. Weasley, Hagrid and Kingsley all looking at him kindly and even Mundungus was there looking slightly shifty but under the watchful eye of MadEye moody. Finally in place of where Hermione would have stood was Cho Chang, Harry Guessed she must have joined the order after matriculating.

They all shared similar looks of pain at the loss of their fallen friend, and after sharing a tearful hug with Ron, Harry turned to the group and asked tightly, "Do we have any information?" It was Kingsley who answered.

"The guard we had stationed outside her home says he was hit from behind and doesn't remember anything until he woke up and saw the house in ruins and the Dark Mark. None of the Muggles saw anything which tells us there was a notice-me-not charm on the house during the attack." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and Ron who knew what was coming tightened his grip across Harry's shoulders. "Preliminary magical testing on the Dark Mark showed that it was cast by Snape."

"What!" Harry thundered, struggling against Ron's grip. "I'll kill him! That bastard!"

"The best course of action is to focus on taking He-who-must-not-be-named down Harry," Lupin said softly. "You know as well as I that Hermione wouldn't want you to jeopardize the plan for a revenge mission." Harry nodded grimly.

"Hey, Remember in fourth year?" Ron said suddenly, "How beautiful she looked?" Harry responded with a small smile.

"Or in your third year, "Remus added, "she ran herself ragged with her time turner trying to take as many lessons as possible."

"And she still managed to figure out your secret." Harry added with a chuckle.

"Or your Fifth year," Fred added "when she was prefect and kept confiscating our merchandise." He laughed louder as George said, "she even threatened us with owling Mum if we kept testing on the firsties."

"The witch had some Pluck" Tonks said with a smile.

Soon they were all reminiscing and smiling fondly remembering Hermione at her best.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

She had been waiting for what felt like days. The sun had long since set and she was still pacing the floor when Snape apperated back in and dove for the liquor cabinet, not stopping to look at Hermione until he had successfully drained a good measure from the bottle. When he did lift his face to meet hers she gasped, he looked as though he had been attacked by an owl. There were angry red nips and claw marks around his face.

"Did He do this?" she said lightly grazing the side of his face with her fingertips. "No," he said sternly catching her hand and pulling it away from his face. He dropped himself into his armchair and sighed. "The Dark Lord while not pleased with the night felt It was not without its merits."

"What does that mean?" She whispered sinking down onto the ottoman. "Everyone got away didn't they?" she said trying to bite back the worry. He shook his head weakly taking another long drink of the amber liquid.

"I cut off someone's ear and the Dark Lord killed MadEye." He whispered so low she could barely hear him. He took another drink and buried his head in his hands before mumbling, "I cut off someone's ear and then I had to laugh about it later with the Death eaters like it was intentional, and congratulate the Dark Lord on finally killing the best Auror that ever lived."

Hermione recoiled slightly in horror and tears rolled down her face, "I just can't believe Moody's dead, he was always the survivor. "She whispered allowing herself a moment to grieve before turning her thoughts to the other matter "whose ear Severus? "She asked timidly.

"I don't know, it was one of the Decoy Potters, possibly one of the Weasleys, " he leaned back, and looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed over from the Firewhiskey, "I took aim on a deatheater who was dueling with him but missed and hit the boy. My mask came off about that time and another one caught sight of me. "He chuckled a bit there. "He yelled, 'For Hermione'" Severus raised his bottle when he said that before taking another drink. "Then he conjured a mess of birds and directed them at my face, nearly fell off my broom." He finished blithely

Hermione was stunned for a moment before finding herself laughing. "It was Ronald! I did that to him in sixth year after he took up with Lavender." She smiled softly at the thought. Snape found this more than a little strange and asked. "Might I ask why you're smiling about your boyfriend attacking me with canaries?

"He's not my boyfriend, and it's the idea." She said accioing the dittany from her bag and pulling the ottoman closer to Severus. "That he remembered and sought revenge, even if it was at your expense."

"So to you it becomes a grand gesture of love?" he sneered halfheartedly "I suppose when this is over you'll fall right into his arms."

"I had thought at one time that I would marry Ronald, "she admitted and he scoffed. "Which is why I reacted as I did when he dated Lavender, but I realize that we are too different, I need someone who enjoys scholarly pursuits as much as I do. "She began dabbing the dittany over the marks on his face watching them heal themselves as her fingers ghosted across his pale skin. "I need someone who is mature. I assume since He wasn't pleased, that Harry got away just fine?"

"Yes, He caught up with the real Potter, but the boy escaped" He closed his eyes as she worked applying the dittany. "Is that why you dated Krum? He was mature but far from highly educated" He asked trying to ignore her cool hands, the firewhiskey pushing him to keep asking questions, to keep talking about benign things, anything to keep his thoughts off of cursing off that boy's ear.

"He wasn't the smartest person in the world but he had a certain charm." She said looking away and blushing.

"Bollocks." Snape said bluntly. "I heard him at the Yule ball, the boy couldn't even say your name properly, if that's charm then I'm a Hufflepuff." Hermione's laughter floated around the room and into his ears like bells. The back of his mind mused how lovely the sound of a woman's laughter was, especially when he caused it.

"Alright, you caught me, "She said holding her hands up. He felt a fleeting moment of disappointment as the contact was lost but dismissed it quickly. "I found him to be very attractive, his dark eyes and black Hair, not to mention the whole brooding loner thing," He raised an eyebrow at her, "but when he couldn't talk about anything but Quidditch I knew it wouldn't last." She pulled the bottle out of his hands and smiled. "Feel better?"

His eyes darted down to the bottle and back to her face, to her smile, and he nodded. "Good." She stood up and put the bottle back into the liquor cabinet. "I'm going to fix up some supper then, care to join me?" she didn't wait for an answer and instead walked into the small kitchen, where he followed.

"How about some Welsh Rarebit?" she said leaning against the counter. "My Mum always made it for me when I had a bad day."

"Mine too." He said smiling slightly at the memory. Hermione was reaching up to take a saucepan down from the shelf but her fingertips barely touched it. Snape took pity on her and laying a warm hand on her hip he pushed her gently to the side to take the saucepan down himself.

"Thank you" she mumbled blushing pink at the close proximity. Severus found himself staring at her for a moment before realizing his hand still lay across her hip. He cleared his throat and stepped back, turning away so she wouldn't see the tinge of rose that crossed his face.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

As they sat down at the table with their meal Severus surprised her, "This isn't right." He stood up with his plate and motioned for her. She followed with a curious expression on her face. He set his plate down on the ottoman and reached into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "From my experience this is a dish best enjoyed with a warm fire and a bottle of Cabernet."

Hermione took a seat on the sofa and accepted a glass of wine from Snape, "Sounds like a lovely way to end a dreadful day." To her slight surprise Severus sat on the end of the sofa instead of his usual armchair. There was silence for a bit until Hermione asked him his opinion on an article she had read in the Potions Master quarterly.

The conversation continued and the wine flowed. Soon they were draining the dregs from the bottle, Severus leaned back with one arm draped casually over the arm of the sofa and his now bare feet propped up on the ottoman next to their empty plates, and Hermione lying across the sofa with her own bare feet perched on Snape's lap her wine glass held by the tips of her fingers dangling just inches above the ground.

"Ooh! I know!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat up quickly and tucking her legs under so she was facing Snape.

"You are Drunk." He said chuckling and sitting up a little straighter. "What is it you know that is so important?"

"I'm not drunk!" she gasped indignantly poking him in the chest. "Your drunk and I am touching your chest." She giggled and blushed but left her hand on his chest, as she continued talking, "I know what it is I wanted to ask you."

He inclined his head signaling her to continue a bemused plastered across his face. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I beg your pardon?" he said furrowing his brow trying to look affronted.

"I am only asking because…" she paused and wrinkled her forehead. "I forgot why I thought of it but now I'm curious, so answer the damn question." She poked him again before smoothing his white oxford shirt down absent mindedly.

He sighed and mumbled something, she leaned closer, "What?" She whispered her face a mere inches from his. "Some five years ago Albus thought He would send me on a blind date with Madam Puddifoot."

Hermione bite her lip to keep from laughing but found herself laughing madly anyway much to Severus's displeasure. "Madam Puddifoot? The tea shop owner?"

"The very same." This sent her into peals of laughter once again. "What is so funny about that?" he growled gripping the small hand across his chest, his intention to pull it away but forgetting once he feels the warmth of her skin.

"She's just not your type."Hermione gasped through the laughter. "She's just so old!"

"Yes well Albus thought her 'romantic nature' might rub off on me," he said distractedly watching the young woman fall into his chest in more laughter.

"I'm sorry" she said breathlessly, "It's just the thought of a romantic Severus Snape is too funny." This time he did look affronted.

"I could be romantic if I wanted to." He sniffed, "What's so funny about me be being romantic?"

"Are you really that offended that I just don't see you as the romantic type?" Hermione asked looking into his obsidian eyes.

"No." he answered curtly turning away and staring unseeing into the fire. "Besides I could be Romantic if I so choose, not that you'd recognize it seeing as you thought listening to the blundering Bulgarian was charming."

Hermione Chuckled, "I'm sorry Severus; I suppose I'm just so used to you lurking around the dungeons as my Potions professor." She said pulling her hand away and trying to stand up as she spoke, "I mean in retrospect this evening was very romantic, and you rescuing me was like something from a muggle novel." She giggled, "I think I have had too much wine, I'm just rambling." She had finally succeeded in standing when she tripped over her own feet and fell into his lap with a gasp. "See? You're so romantic women are just falling into your lap!" she giggled and to her surprise He chuckled as well before scooping her up and, staggering slightly, carried her to her room.

"You are much too inebriated to walk on your own." He admonished playfully as he deposited her on her feet outside of her door.

"Your one to talk" Hermione giggled, "You can't even walk a straight line!"

He leaned down close to her and whispered, "Well maybe you should carry me to my room then." He smirked but instead of Hermione trying to run away she giggled, and said "Goodnight Severus." before closing her bedroom door. _I must have had far too much to drink, I'm losing my touch,_ he thought as he crossed the hall into his own room.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

The Order stood in the Living room of the Burrow raising their glasses to the consummate survivor, and George's lost ear. Molly was sending everyone off to their rooms and chatting with some of the order about the wedding when she saw that Cho was making her way to the door , so she called out to her, "Cho dear, we would like to see you at the wedding too." The Ravenclaw gave a radiant smile, the first all evening.

"I'd love to attend Mrs. Weasley thank you." She said softly before ducking out the door to the apparition point.

SssSsSsSsSsSss

Snape wandered into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Hermione and her wonderful shorts preparing breakfast. _It's going to be a good day, _he thought to himself with a smile.

"Good morning Severus." She said smiling brightly at him. "I want to apologize for last night," she said shuffling her feet and looking at the floor. "I woke up this morning and realized that I had been pawing all over you."

"We both had more than enough to drink." He said leaning back against the kitchen table, "I believe neither of us are accountable for our actions, after all I didn't try to stop your pawing." She blushed and stepped closer to him.

"Would you stop me now?" she asked taking the final step between them and sliding her hand up his torso and over his chest.

"Please Ms. Granger," he said taking hold of her hands and stopping them from exploring further. "Might be kicking myself for this later but I have to stop you."

"It's Hermione." She said pushing him back onto the table and climbing on top of him. "And you know you don't want to stop me. I'm what you need, and for that matter you're what I need. You're mature, intelligent, dark and sexy." She leaned close to him and murmured in his ear, "It's going to happen no matter what Severus, I know you want me."

"Yes I do. "He whispered allowing his hands to graze across her back and up to her neck. He ran his thumb across the line of her jaw and her lips parted and her eyes fluttered shut. He felt her breath on his lips moved to close the gap and taste her inviting lips when he lost his balance and tumbled down to the floor. Peeling his eyes open he realized he had fallen of the edge of his bed when he moved to kiss her in his dream.

_Damn ._He thought to himself as he detangled himself from the sheets, _Damn, damn, god mother fucking damn! What a way to wake up._ He sat back down on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair. _If she's wearing those shorts this morning I'm going to avadra myself._ He mused to himself as he made his way down the hall to start his day with a nice cold shower before she woke up.

**Some dream huh! LOL I thought that was a nice funny way to end a darker chapter. Now on to the bits I feel like discussing, (and I don't mean severus's LOL)**

**Ok, first just so there's no confusion Hermione Refers to HWMNBN as He, it's just easier.**

**And I realize alcohol plays a major role in this fic, but I feel like it's the best venue for not only snape to let his guard down around her but also for Hermione, and Snape, like It was said earlier, finds it the best way to forget his life. **

**Adding Cho was a lark and I hope it works out. **

**Oh and Because I know you're going to ask Bea, Welsh Rarebit is a bit like French toast but it's a cheese sauce instead of egg mix. Yumm! LOL **

**Please review and tell me how you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5:In for a penny in for a pound

**Another chapter! Huzzah. Took me forever to get this out. Explaination below. And this chapter is dedicated to Bea mendes who made the awesomest picture thingy for it but I just haven't posted the link for it on my profile yet because I am living in a sea of chaos….**

**And as usual I do not Own anything you recognize, If I did I would be vacationing somewhere in the south of france and not here at work trying to find something decent to watch on basic cable… **

It had been a lovely dream and even being the early riser that she was Hermione would have been happy to crawl back under her blanket and sleep for a few hours. The dream and the slight hangover she had from all the wine the night before made her bed seem very inviting. _Maybe if I fall back asleep I could see whose face belonged to that body in my dream…_ She thought to herself stretching tiredly on her bed. _He seemed so familiar, I just can't place it. No matter I should go start breakfast before Severus wakes up, maybe I can get a hangover potion from him._

SsSsSsSSSss

He had just turned off the Fawcett and stood dripping and freezing cold leaning against the tile wall. Pushing his hair out of his face he wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for his clothes only to realize that he hadn't remembered to bring any in with him. _I can only pray to god she isn't awake yet. _He thought to himself as he tightened his towel and ventured from the bathroom, and as he came upon her leaving her own room he could only wonder how many times this god would turn his back on his prayers.

She wasn't wearing the shorts, no; the world hated Severus Snape that much. In comparison the shorts would have been considered almost modest. She was wearing pants; white and light blue striped linen pants that sat low on her hips allowing the lace of her pink knickers peaking just above the too loose drawstring. Her top was the problem, for one it was much too short and cut much too low, revealing far too much pale skin and not enough of its blue knit fabric.

Her wild hair and the rose blush that overtook her did little to help the situation and he found himself staring at her intensely. He could almost pretend that the blush and sudden vacant look in her eyes was appreciation for his body. Not that he would ever delude himself to believe it. He bore so many scars from a vengeful master that he thought no woman would look at him without medical necessity.

SSSsSSssSsss

Her eyes glazed over when she saw him and she felt slightly short of breath. He stood at the end of the hall in one of the thin bath towels, holding it tightly on one side to prevent it from falling. His body was lean with a subtle definition of muscle. She took in his pale skin and counted the scars that marred his skin, one under his ribs on the right side, a deep gouge on the left side of his chest and a scar that looked like a third degree burn that seemed to wrap around his right hip. Standing out the most was the thick black lines of the dark tattoo that marked his skin and ruled his life.

She realized she had been staring at him and blushed even deeper biting her lip to keep her thoughts outside of his towel.

SsSsSssss

There was almost his undoing, her looking him over and biting her lip; he knew he had to take control of the situation and soon. He quickly weighed his options and after deciding that dragging her into his room and ripping her clothes of would probably be a bad Idea he settled on just snapping at her and hoping she remember that he was a snarky bastard.

"Mrs. Granger do you not own any clothing or do you simply always run around in little more than undergarments?" he snapped as he moved down the hall to his room.

"It's Hermione, and your one to talk." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall by his door. "All that stands between you and the world is a painfully thin towel."

"You sound upset," he said smirking, determined to be rid of her before the state of affairs got worse. "I could remedy the situation if you desire." She blushed but didn't run as he had anticipated instead she rolled her eyes and stood in his doorway blocking him from closing it on her.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She said crossing into his room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll make this quick, I need a hangover potion or at the very least a headache potion."

"Determined little Gryffindor aren't you?" He growled as he walked over to the wardrobe and flung it open. He grabbed a hangover potion from the shelf and handed it to her trying not to think about the fact she was sitting on his bed, the bed where he was having rather inappropriate dreams about her that very morning.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said, quickly unscrewing the lid and downing the potion and sighing in relief. "You're a life saver Severus." She said smiling at him.

Severus however did not smile back; his patience was wearing almost as thin as his towel, he growled audibly and said, "In case it has escaped your attention I am still unclothed so unless you plan on expressing your gratitude naked in my bed I suggest you leave so I can make myself decent!"

She blushed crimson but said cheekily, "Maybe some other time Severus." She got up and walked out of the room calling as she went, "I'll make breakfast. How does bangers and mash sound?"

_I'm done for. _Severus sighed as he pulled his pants on and lay back on the bed. _Doomed to a life of cold showers and firewhiskey until this war is over and I can ship her back to the Weasleys. _He grabbed the nearest T-shirt and pulled it over his head, pleased to note that it was his favorite, a threadbare black Pink Floyd T-shirt he'd picked up an a muggle resale shop in his early twenties. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed and ventured out of his room.

Follow the sounds and smells to the kitchen he paused in the doorway to see Hermione standing in front of the stove absent mindedly rolling the sausages back and forth with a wooden spoon chewing on her bottom lip.

He took a step into the kitchen and the floor squeaked alerting Hermione to his presence, she gave a small start and smiled at him. "So does this mean you're decent?" she grinned pointing her spoon at his attire.

Severus smirked "My dear Hermione, I'm sure you had realized I am never decent." She giggled and turned back to the stove.

A few moments passed in silence while she plated breakfast and he poured two cups of tea and they settled down at the table to eat. "So do you have any plans for today?" Hermione asked stirring some sugar into her tea.

"Get drunk?" Severus said blithely "Read a book, I suppose." He looked over at her and sipped his tea, before continuing. "Might I inquire why you're …inquiring?" he finished lamely causing her to giggle again.

"I'm just a little tired of reading," he feigned shock and she glared at him before continuing. "I was just wondering if there was something else to do, perhaps If you had planned to do any brewing I could assist or something." She smiled hopefully.

"I suppose getting drunk isn't the answer you were looking for then is it." He asked with a half smile. She shook her head and laughed. "Well I didn't plan to do any brewing today but I do have a television running around here and one of those VZRs. We could watch a motion picture." Hermione began laughing, choked on her tea and began coughing for a moment before continuing to laugh until tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Severus," she said gasping for breath. He looked slightly stunned at her outburst and sat staring at her with an expression that clearly said he worried for her sanity. "It's just the way you said it was funny that's all. For starters we call them VCRs and no one says motion picture, their movies. And how on earth did you come to own a telly?" she said finally calming down and catching her breath.

"I'll give you one guess." He said chuckling and leaning back in his chair. Hermione smiled with realization and asked "Dumbledore?" To which Snape responded by nodding.

"It's in the basement, we can bring it up after breakfast. "

SSsSsssssssssss

"It might be over there in the corner." Severus said pointing over the sea of boxes old furniture. Hermione simply stood wide eyed taking in the piles with barely a crawl space between them.

"Severus how did all this stuff come to be in your basement?" she said squeezing her way between dress makers dummy and a large mirror. "I never figured you to be a packrat."

"Ugh don't say rat it makes me think of Pettigrew." Severus said wrinkling his nose. "and I'm not, the furniture was my mothers, and some of the boxes are her belongings. Some of the boxes are mine from my youth and the rest I threw done here when my father died and I inherited the house. His stuff I don't plan to keep but I can't stand to look at it long enough to burn it yet. "

"Oh," she said simply as she stumbled over the hem of a robe that lay in the narrow path way.

"You want to ask me a thousand questions don't you?" he said smirking, "start looking inside the boxes for some of those cassette tape things." He added before opening another box and peering in it.

"No, I simply said 'oh' a noncommittal noise to show interest in conversation, how do you construe that I want to ask a thousand questions based on a sound?" she huffed and opened the box on front of her, it held sewing patterns neatly stacked inside the ox so she closed it again before moving it to the side.

"I taught you for six years, if anyone can tell when you want to ask a question it's me."

"Ok, yes I had questions but I don't want to pry, how hard is that to believe." She said growling slightly as she opened the next box this one filled with pictures she was about to close it up when the one on top caught her eye. It was a muggle photo and she lifted it out of the box for a closer look.

"Yes as a matter a fact it is hard to believe" he said chuckling. He noticed she didn't respond and looked up from his box to see her gaping at a picture, his eyes flicked from her to the box and he groaned and said, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is…"

"What do you think it is?" she said grinning from ear to ear. Severus lunged for it but she backed away quickly holding the picture out of his reach. "What is so important about this little picture?" she said backing away from the Advancing slytherin.

"It's not what it looks like," lunging again. "It was a costume, it was the 70's "He lunged once more causing Hermione to squeal and bolt up the stairs.

"You seem to have a lot of excuses for wearing lipstick and a corset!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs squealing again when he almost caught her. She ran in to the nearest room and tried to shut the door but he was too quick for her so she found herself backed into the corner by his wardrobe. Thinking quickly she shoved the photo down the front of her tank top and folded her arms with a triumphant grin.

"Just give me the photo and I won't obliviate you!" Snape said stepping forward with his best menacing glare on his face. "We'll never speak of this again and we can go on about our lives, right Hermione?" He stood two steps away from her with his hand extended waiting for the photo he knew she wasn't giving up without a fight.

SsSSsSssssSss

As soon as she saw the photo she knew she couldn't rest until she found out the story behind it, in it was a teenage Snape wearing a long black cape fishnets and a corset and four inch platform heals. His face was painted with thick makeup, heavy eye shadow and dark maroon lips framed by carefully curled black hair. In Hermione's opinion the look was rather sexy, very sensual.

A girl stood next to him in a white bra and panties and a ripped white silk slip. Her vivid red hair half pinned back and her outfit completed with prim white Mary Janes, her outfit a stark contrast to the darkness of Severus' costume. She looked slightly familiar but Hermione couldn't place the beautiful red head in the picture.

"So how much did you have to drink before this picture was taken?" Hermione said audaciously, "I need to know so I know when to cut you off." She laughed and shrieked when he took another step forward.

"Either give me the photo or I'll get it myself, I'm serious Hermione." He took another half step forward and she squealed again; tightening her arms over the picture.

"Just tell me how you came to be dressed like that and I'll give it back." She said holding out one hand timidly to close the deal.

"And never speak of it again?" Severus ask regarding her warily as he reached out and took her hand.

"Sorry, can't promise that!" she giggled, shrieking as he pulled her forward and locked his arms around her.

"Then no deal!" he said breathlessly as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. He lost his footing as she squirmed and they fell onto Severus's bed, with Hermione Slightly under him. "Now last chance, either give me the photo or I'll get it myself."

"Never!" Hermione shrieked and tried to wiggle away laughing. A smile was plastered over Severus's face without him even noticing it. He knew in the back of his mind he was getting in too deep, but the soft figure giggling and squirming beneath him made it very difficult to heed the warning alarms blaring in his mind.

He smirked and placed his hand flat against the smooth expanse of exposed skin, his fingers pointed towards the hem of her shirt. She immediately stopped wiggling and stared into his eyes, the expression on her face clearly saying 'I'm not gonna give'.

He matched her in stubbornness, each waiting for the other to cry uncle. He slid his hand forward an inch, the hem of her tank top covered his fingertips. She smirked in reply to his advance and he slid his hand forward until he felt the satin edge of her bra. _Thank Merlin she's wearing that! _ He thought with relief.

She gasped softy when his soft skin slid over the sensitive flesh over his ribs and lightly touched the edge of her bra. They both were breathing slightly heavier than usual, Severus's usual composure long since forgotten. It was Crookshanks jumping onto the bed that brought Severus back to himself.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot myself." Severus said rolling off of the young witch. To his surprise before he had a chance to sit up Hermione had pinned him back to the bed.

"In for a Penny in for pound Severus." She said slightly breathlessly. She slid her long fingers into his silky raven hair, and Severus felt his heart beat a rapid tattoo that practically broke his chest. Every warning in his head went off but was quickly silenced as her soft lips pressed into his own. His mind was a sea of blissful nothingness, Firewhiskey could never compare with it.

_In for a penny in for a pound, _thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Running his hand up her back and into her wild tangle of curls he gave her only a momentary gasp for air before he crushed his lips into hers with fervor.

**Well I hope I didn't bring the smoochies in to early. **

**Sorry for taking so long with this, things have been insane here. First my Sister in law told us her mom attacked her with a ice pick and stabbed her, then my mom, (who works at the same job I do) got fired, so I'm all kinds of in the middle of that mess but trying to keep out of it because I love my job. (Boss man is worried me and his other three employees are gonna walk out on him now…its just me, my hubs, and my sister, so I can see why he'd think that.) then come to find out my sister in law didn't get attacked with an ice pick she just made it up and filed a false police report….sooooo yup insanity. Plus were gearing up for an ice storm and my daughter is teething. Oh joy. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought of this I need some joy in my otherwise craptastic existence. **


	6. Chapter 6:Lucius has great timing

**A/N sorry this has taken so long, but life is chaotic at best. this chapter took a lot to write! But Oh did I have the time! I have had three 12 hour shifts and two overnight shifts here at the hotel because the entire town is on lock down due to the TWO inches of snow...all the schools are closed...(except for the Arkansas school for the blind, I suppose when they looked out the window they didn't see snow so they didn't close...that was awful, I would apologize but it's not as though they'll see this....ok ok sorry! Lol {I state I have nothing against blind people it was just a joke. I am legally blind and I know how sucky it can be to not be able to see, but hey funny is funny!}) so I am staying in a room at the hotel with my hubs and baby and we are taking turns working twelve hour shifts... please send thoughts of caffine my way**

**As always I own nothing, not Harry potter not Watership down, not the Rockyhorrow picture show, nothing...and now Iz gotz the sadz!**

_How long have we been kissing? _Snape wondered dimly. Not that he cared, it could go on forever and he would be happy so long her honeyed lips continued making puree of his synapses as she kissed him and ran her fingers thru his coal black hair. Her hands had begun to roam across his torso, and he followed suit sliding his hands across her back and across the exposed skin of her midsection. He had just begun to slowly move his hands upward and had once more come in contact with the satin edge of her bra when his wards went off alerting him someone was currently at his door.

"Shit!" he said gently pushing her off of him, "my wards."He said as an explanation when he saw her hurt expression. "Stay here, alter your appearance, I assume you know how. Hopefully it won't be needed." he kissed her once more and raced to his door.

Severus pulled the door open to find Lucius Malfoy standing on his doorstep. "Lucius, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Just dropping in to see my favorite potions master, although judging by your ravaged appearance I would assume I am interrupting something." Malfoy said smirking as he looked Severus up and down. Snape stepped aside and motioned for Lucius to step inside which he did surveying the sitting room with a haughty expression. "I don't know why you continue to live in this muggle hovel Severus."

"I expect all the fond memories keep bringing me back." He answered dryly. He had caught sight of himself in the mirror over the mantel and cursed mentally. His hair was thoroughly mussed and his lips swollen, he had indeed looked as Lucius had described. _May as well run with it. _Severus thought to himself, it wasn't as if he could pretend he didn't look completely snogged. "Lucius, If there is something you need to discuss I suggest you come out with it, as you had so kindly pointed out before I am otherwise occupied."

"My my, Severus bedding a woman, I do believe hell has frozen over." Lucius said wandering down the hall obviously headed towards Severus' bedroom. "This is something I must see for myself. Tell me Severus, how much are you paying her, If she's any good I'd like a go around." he said pushing the door of the bedroom open.

Severus raced down the hall and peered over Malfoy's shoulder, relieved to see a young woman with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Silently Severus thanked god she had the sense to transfigure her linen pajama pants into a pair of denim cut-off shorts and her slippers into very tall red heels. She saw the men and spoke with a cockney accent replacing her proper English one.

"Hey, I only agreed to one, if your friend is watchin' it's gunna cost you extra." she said standing with one hip pushed to the side twirling a piece of her hair.

"A muggle Severus?" he said walking around her taking in her appearance. "Surely you could have done better than a muggle whore." as if one cue Hermione said "I ain't no whore, I'm an escort and whats a muggle anyhow? And why are you dressed so funny mate? Going to a costume party?"

Ignoring her, Lucius looked pointedly at Snape, who replied, "Perhaps it's escaped your notice that most the women in our world are repelled by the murderous potions master." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "After my little mission to take care of the Granger girl I remembered how fun muggles could be, I plan on finishing my 'fun' with this one when you leave."

Hermione spoke up again looking properly wary, "Look I don't do this Role play shit. You blokes are gunna have to find yourself another girl." without saying a word to her Severus had her bound and gagged on the bed with a flick of his wand.

"Why wait until I leave?" Lucius said casting a greedy gaze over Hermione's writhing and whimpering form. "You know how much I enjoy muggles, we could invite Knott, Crabbe, and Goyle and make an evening of it."

"Lucius, you of all people should know I don't share my toys." he clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder and steered him from the room saying, "Let us quickly attend to our business as I have rather a long evening planned."

It took around thirty minutes to finish up his business with Lucius twenty of those minutes were spent denying Lucius access to his 'toy'. The meeting was, in Severus' opinion, a complete waste of time. The blonde wizard merely relaying information about an upcoming meeting and that the Dark lord's name had been tabooed a detail that meant little to Severus as he himself never spoke the Dark Wizard's name. Once he snapped the door shut on Lucius he bolted back to his room where Hermione was still bound and gagged on his bed.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione." Severus said quickly untying the ropes that bound her. "You were brilliant." he added pulling the gag gently out of her mouth.

"Does the elder Malfoy pop in like that a lot?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her arms where the ropes had reddened her skin.

"No, he doesn't like to get this close to the muggle world." Severus said, he was staring at the floor feeling very awkward after what had happened between them. He chanced a glance up and saw she was cross legged on his bed with a look of pure concentration tapping her wand on her head. Her rich caramel colour returned but it stayed straight. She then tapped her forehead right between her eyes effectively changing her colour back to normal.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly, she too unsure of what to say after snogging him senseless. "You forgot to undo the straightening charm on your hair." he said smiling at her.

"No I didn't, I just think it looks better like this." she said running a hand through it.

"I don't like it." Snape said touching it gently. He lifted a few strands and let them fall again. "There's no life in it." he reached forward and tapped his wand on her head again ending the charm holding it straight. It immediately curled tightly back up looking just was wild as ever. "You look beautiful with your hair like that. Wild and untamed like the lioness you are." he sad smirking as the deepest blush overtook her face and neck.

SsSsSsSsSsSsssS

Hermione excused herself to get a shower moments later and Snape went down to the basement again to find the telly and box of tapes. He was struggling with setting it up when Hermione padded back into the sitting room wearing a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt. Severus wrinkled his nose when he saw her shirt causing her to laugh.

"Having trouble Severus?" she said kneeling down beside him.

"No. I am a professor. I know perfectly well how to set up a telly!" he growled holding up a cable and staring at the screen. He narrowed his eyes at her as she chuckled and took the cable out of his hands. She turned the old telly around and twisted it onto a small prong in the back. Severus dragged his hand down his face and groaned. "I swear if you say one word I'll-" Hermione interrupted by saying "punish me? How Professor? Lines, scrubbing cauldrons or a good old fashioned spanking?"

Severus could only stare at her in shock. "You cheeky little minx!" he said in astonishment. "What would people say if they heard perfect Hermione Granger saying those naughty things?"

She looked thought full for a moment before saying, "My guess is they would say 'oh my god a talking zombie!'" She giggled as Severus shook his head at her antics. "Besides I'm sure whatever I say to you will stay between us even when we win this war."

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked leaning back against the sofa and stretching his long legs out before him. "Whats to stop me from marching right up to Potter and telling him how you accosted me in my bedroom." he said smirking rather triumphantly.

Hermione smiled slyly and said simply, "I still have your picture." The smirk slid off of Severus' face faster than grease on Teflon. "So," she continued nonchalantly, "How exactly did you find heels in your size and why?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"If I answer your questions will you promise to show anyone?" He said with a slightly pleading tone to his voice. Hermione looked like she was thinking about it and then replied, "Yes, I don't want all the witches in the wizarding world to see how great your legs are, they might get jealous." she said grinning at him.

"OK, it was 1976, I was sixteen and home on summer holiday, my friend, the girl in the photo, and I were big fans of a stage show that had been running the last three years at the Royal Court theater I'm sure you know it, the one in Sloan square. It was made into a Feature film and a theater in New York had become known for showing it at midnight and the people who came to it dressed like characters from the show. Well I planned a surprise for her and got us a portkey, Illegal of course, and took her to the show as a late birthday slash 'have a good term' present."

"I was dressed like my favorite character, an alien transvestite who does some Frankenstein like work, and Li-She is dressed like the character Janet, who gets stuck in his home with her fiancee. You've really never heard of what I'm talking about have you?" Severus laughed.

Hermione shook her head. "My Mum and Dad were pretty strict about what I watched when I was younger and then when I got older I had been so busy revising during the holidays I never really noticed anything outside my books."

Severus ran his hands through his hair saying, "I keep forgetting how young you are." she smiled a bit and then asked, "Who is the girl? A muggle?"

"You don't recognize her? No I suppose you wouldn't you can't see her eyes in this picture." Hermione looked slightly bewildered but Severus continued. "She was a muggleborn she grew up down the street from her. We had know each other since nursery school and we got our Hogwarts letters within weeks of each other."

"She was sorted into Gryffindor but we remained best friends until I the term after that photo was taken. I made a stupid mistake, let my pride get the best of me and she refused to speak to me after that."

"What happened to her, Severus?" Hermione said wrinkling her forehead. Severus looked away from her and sighed, once again running his hand through his hair.

"She got married to someone I hated, had a son and died at the hand of the Dark Lord himself while she protected her son." Hermione gasped as she realized who the young girl in the photo had been.

"Your best friend at Hogwarts was Lily Potter?" "Evans. " he corrected. "And that's why you protect Harry, because she was your friend?" she asked noticing a fleeting glimmer in his eyes, heart break perhaps.

SsSsSsSsSs

After seeing the fleeting look of pain in Snape's eyes Hermione thought it best to turn the Attention back to the movie they had been planning to watch since breakfast. Hermione found herself clutching her sides in laughter as Severus pulled cassette after cassette out of the card board carton. Apparently Albus had chosen films he thought might 'help the dark wizard's disposition'.

So after sorting out everything that was a romantic comedy (Severus would never be drunk enough for 'The Bridges of Madison County') and swearing to burn everything with the word 'Disney' Hermione had finally convinced Severus to watch 'Water-ship Down'.

They settled into the sofa, Hermione sat against the arm of the sofa with her legs draped over Severus, more to keep hm from leaving the room once he saw the cartoon rabbits than for comfort. After a few initial complaints Severus finally gave up and followed Hermione's hissed orders to "shut up and enjoy the film!"

After an hour and a half the credits were rolling on the screen and Hermione was standing up to stretch. Severus simply sat there looking thoughtful for a moment. "I'd quite like to die like that..."he said after a moment. "Like Hazel, to know the world is safe and that I can close my eyes and rest."

"Severus, that's quite melancholy." Hermione said coming to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Not Melancholy Hermione," he said with a slight smile. "merely wishful thinking." He leaned back and said. "It's familiar isn't it? 'All the world will be your enemy, whenever they catch you they will kill you.' to paraphrase the film." Severus closed his eyes as he spoke.

Silence followed his statement until Hermione stood up and declare it was time for a bit of lunch.

**So funny story about watership down, I watched it once but when the movie ended I was wrestling with my brother and I fell and hit my head (on a rabbit cage no less) and I don't remember the movie at all.(thank god for wikipedia!)**

**I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I need to move forward but I just love conversations between Sev and Mione. The bit about watership down was a last minute addition. But it works. We will be seeing more of Voldywho and the boys soon. **

**So let me know what you think! Leave me a review! **

**(oh and I appoligise to anyone reading 'learning to live again' I have a mental block on that fic...I didn't think my plot through and I am unhappy with the writing, so it may be getting revised. )**


	7. Chapter 7: something bad is going down

**Yayyer! New chappys is up!!! Huzzah and all that.**

**This is a bit short, but I think it's well written! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Fred and George Weasley! Happy Birthday guys!! **

**as always the only thing I own is the computer I type it on! JKR is a goddes and gets mad props yo....O.o**

The next couple days passed with Hermione rarely seeing Severus. He was called early in the day and kept at his master's side long after the sun had set. The Dark Lord was planning something big. On the second night Severus has been summoned he came home around two am to see Hermione dozing on the sofa with his recent copy of the Practical Potioneer clutched in one hand. She was wearing that damned wonderful tank top again.

Severus scooped the young woman into his arms and carried her down the hall, earning a small moan for jostling her. After he had laid her gently down on her bed and turned to leave when she grasped his shirt sleeve and pulled him back.

"I'm glad you made it back safely." She said running soft fingertips along the side of his face. "something bad is going to happen isn't it?" He simply nodded in response and she sighed.

"I will be gone before you wake tomorrow." he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, whispering "Be careful." before she curled her self under her blanket and fell back asleep.

Severus backed slowly out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. Instead of heading into his room he walked out the front door, warding it behind him, and apperated.

He appeared on a narrow London street staring up at the dismally familiar Grimmauld place. With much trepidation he entered and was confronted with the morbid phantom moody had placed.

"I killed you Albus." he whispered, as guilt swelled inside his chest. The Dusty form scattered leaving Severus alone in the former Headquarter to find what he had come looking for.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Evening had fallen on the burrow and it's occupants were Decorating the garden to celebrate Harry's 17th birthday. He and Ron had taken a moment to themselves both feeling Hermione's absence acutely.

"I can't believe she's not here..." Harry said in a rather melancholy mood considering the occasion. "First Sirius, then Dumbledore, and now Hermione and Mad Eye...Ron maybe you shouldn't go with me. Stay here and protect your family."he said with a glance at Ginny who was wrapping a near bye tree trunk with scarlet and gold ribbon."I don't want to put anyone else at risk."

"Mate, I told you before I'll stand by your side no matter what," the Ginger boy replied in a rare moment of clarity. "Hermione made the same choice, we knew what was on the line. Backing out would mean Hermione's death and all the others as well would be in vain because they died knowing someone was still fighting for our cause. If I have to I'll die fighting for our cause, now that can be by your side or not."

"I'd rather you by my side," Harry said after a moment. "I just can't help but worry...about everyone" He said casting another glance at Ginny.

The pair was then distracted by the appearance of Mrs. Weasley and Harry's birthday cake, a large golden snitch. They were further interrupted by the gate crashing of the Minister of magic.

"I need a Private word with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." he said with no pretense motion to the two young men. The three walked into the privacy of the small sitting room in the burrow and Scrimgour turned to Harry and said, "If you will wait upstairs I will start with Ronald."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Harry. "You can talk to us both together or not at all."

Scrimgour gave Harry a cold appraising look and said, "Very well; together then." and he motioned for them to sit down. "I am here to discuss the last will and testament of Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore died over a month ago." Harry said rather indignantly "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a voice called out across the room, before Scrimgour had a chance to respond.

"Cho?" Harry questioned when he saw the Ravenclaw alumni.

"I don't recall inviting miss-" " Chang" supplied Cho ignoring the distaste upon the minister's face. "Miss Chang to join us."

"Mrs. Weasley Invited me, I couldn't help overhearing on my way in,"She said "The ministry wanted to examine whatever Dumbledore left you both," she said her voice trembling slightly, "You had no right!" she directed at Scrimgour.

"I had every right," Scrimgour said defensively, "the decree for justifiable confiscation gives the ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop Wizards from passing on dark artifacts," Cho said "and the ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you trying to tell me that you though Dumbledore was trying to pass Harry something that was cursed?"

"Planning a career in magical law Miss Chang?" the minister asked blithely.

"Actually yes I am." She answered receiving a raised eyebrow from Harry and a chuckle from Ron. "So the 31 days are up, you have to release their bestowals unless that is you found something dangerous?"

"Moving on, "the lion like man growled out. " the minister carried out the reading of the will, Dumbledore had left Ron a deluminator, which had been quite a curious object. Next he left Harry the Golden Snitch, which had been placed in his hand with an air of suspense which had deflated when his fingers closed around it with no response. The third object raised a bit of ruckus when the Minister refused to release it to Harry, The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, "Why do you think-"

"Dumbledore left me the sword?" said Harry struggling to keep his temper, "perhaps he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke Potter!" growled Scrimgour, "Did he leave you the sword because he thought it would defeat the heir of Slytherin? Because he believed you were the chosen one? That you could defeat He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Interesting theory." said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword on Voldemort? Maybe the ministry should put some people on that instead of wasting time stripping down deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban."

Scrimgour's eyed narrowed vindictively and he cleared his throat raising the parchment to read more, "To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of tales of Beedle the Bard with the hope she'll find it entertaining and instructive.... oh, how terribly careless of me," He said coldly at the three people before him, Harry was on his feet and glowering, Ron had taken a step towards the Minister but had been restrained by Cho who stood behind the two with on hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't give him an excuse to arrest you Harry!" Cho said as the tip of the minister's wand singed a hole in Harry's shirt.

"I'm not going to play his game," said Harry calmly through the fury etched on his face. "While you sit in your office contemplating Snitches people are dying, "he directed at Scrimgour, "Mad-eye, Hermione, anyone of us could be next. Voldemort chased me across three counties and there's been no word from the Ministry and you still expect us to cooperate with you?"

"You go to far!" Scrimgour growled, "don't forget I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination! You may wear that scar like a crown Potter but it's not up to a seventeen year old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned respect!" By the end of his tirade the minister's voice had increased in volume.

"It's time you earned it." Harry said coolly just as Mr and Mrs Weasley had burst into the sitting room. "We thought we heard raised voices." Mr. Weasley said, his eyes flicking back and forth between the Harry and Scrimgour.

"It's nothing," Scrimgour growled, he seemed as though he regretted his loss of temper, "I...regret your attitude." he said looking Harry full in the face once more. "You seem to think the ministry does not desire what you-what Dumbledore desired. We should be working together."

"I don't like your methods," said Harry. "Remember?" and for the second time Harry raised his hand to display the scars that shone white on the back of it, spelling_ I must not tell lies. _Scrimgour's face hardened and he limped from the room without a backwards glance.

The group stood discussing the Ministers visit for some time examining the strange endowments and discussing the reasoning of leaving Hermione a copy of Beedle the Bard.

"It's strange, their just children's stories..." Cho said "I have a copy, Mum would read them to me every night"

the discussion continued until Mrs. Weasley tentatively interrupted, "Harry dear, shall I serve dinner now?"

Dinner was a bit hurried and after a hasty chorus of happy birthday and much gulping of cake the participants meandered of to their respective beds, Hagrid hunkered down in the neighboring field and Cho, who had been invited to stay by Mrs. Weasley shared with Ginny.

The boys found themselves in Ron's room with the light flicking on and off courtesy of the newly acquired deluminator. "Always knew Dumbledore was a bit cracked..."Ron said in the flashing light, "Brilliant; but mental. Leaving you an old Snitch, What the hell was that all about?"

"This is the snitch I caught in my first match remember?" Harry said, the light still flickering on and off, "Mate I'm gonna take that bloody deluminator and shove it up your arse of you don't leave the lights alone for a moment!" Ron stopped. "Now focus, the Snitch? Remember?"

"It's the one you nearly swallowed." the answer did not come from Ron however. It was Cho and Ginny at the door. Cho had supplied the answer and Ginny looked mildly annoyed by her presence.

The girls stepped into the room and Ginny immediately crossed and sat rather possessively on Harry's cot. Cho took a seat beside Ron on his bed.

"Exactly." Harry said, in a tense few moments he pressed the Snitch to his mouth and Ginny called out. "writing! There's writing on it!"surprise was evident on Harry's face as he read engraved upon the smooth surface _I open at the close. _

Try as they might the group could glean no information from this new piece of the puzzle, they had no choice but to abandon the topic.

"Harry, could you come with me for a moment?" Ginny said suddenly, Harry nodded slightly as she took his hand and led him from the room. Ron rose from his seat on the edge of the bed and glared at the retreating couple. He made to start after them but was once again restrained by a hand, this one clasping his own gently and pulling him back down.

"I have to go after them," he said to Cho as if she were just not thinking clearly. "I don't want him stringing her along! He ended it!"

Cho simply smiled, "No one's stringing anybody. Their just trying to find something to live for."

She had tears in her eyes but the weren't falling, Cho, the human hosepipe strikes again. Ron nodded grimly.

"I guess you really should take the opportunity before it's too late." He sighed, "I'll give them five minutes but then I'm going after them! Harry's my best mate but I still don't trust him alone with my sister."

SsSsSsSsSs

** So not so much in the funnies here....I worked hard on this chapter though. It follows the book very very closely. I was going to add more to it, but I said screw that noise!...and decided to post. **

**I think it may be a chapter or two until we get back into Snanger territory, I don't know yet...we'll see. I'll be making with more funnies soon though. And we'll be seeing a drunk Sevvy-poo soon...**

** for a personal update. My daughter is six months, and not doing anything...nope...she's the laziest baby ever...lol**

**and I have made a life changing decision. I am going to carry a baby for a same sex couple. We've talked on the phone a few times and they are wonderful, I can't wait to meet them in person! We just have to work out some insurance issues but after that I will be getting knocked up and I can't wait to be pregnant again! LoL I miss it so much and I know they are on pins and needles wanting a baby! **

**Anywho! Please review! This chapter took a lot of effort! I have been actually trying here! Okay! Usually I throw down whatever comes to mind but I'm actually caring here! So review! It's the right thing to do!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8: pawing over silly girls

_**This chapter ended way different than how I started it! But I hope you like it anyway! A very ultra special thanks to the incomparable Trixie Ray for helping me with my writers block! She rocks like nobody else! Check out her stories please! She's awesome! **_

_**And I don't own Harry potter blah blah blah…..read on! **_

Hermione woke to find Severus sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked tired and resigned.

"Severus?" She called softly and she padded into the sitting room. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Only just got in." he muttered in reply pocketing a scrap of paper and photo he had in his hand. She sat down beside him on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him wanting to bring him comfort after what ever he had endured the last couple days. At first he leaned into the embrace, the warmth making him almost forget all he had learned the night before, but then his memories crept back and with a growl he pushed her away.

"I've no time for a silly girl to moon over Me." he said harshly.

"Silly girl?" she repeated, "Tell me Professor Snape Do you often paw all over 'silly girls'"

"A Starving man doesn't turn away a free meal, Miss Granger" he sneered "Especially one that's practically begging for it."

"I am neither mooning nor Begging, professor." She hissed back, his words bringing stinging tears to her eyes. "As you have no time for me, I'll let you be." She rose without looking back at him and left the room.

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; he heard the shower running in the hall bathroom and knew she was probably crying under the poor water pressure.

"Well shit…" he said to himself _how do I manage to muck up these things? Oh, I know by telling a woman who cares about you she's essentially a slag… _Severus lost himself in his thoughts, feeling every bit the tortured victim he fancied himself_. _Running his fingers through has hair once again, a nervous habit that he would never let his students see, he stood and began creating his apology to Hermione. He knew flowers and cheap sweets from the corner store wouldn't do it this time.

As for Hermione, she stood under the hot spray trying to rinse away the sting of his words. She knew his callous attitude was how he coped with the horrible things he had to do, but it didn't do much to ease the sting. Sighing she Stepped out of the shower and dried of determined to put this morning behind her. If he wanted to apologize she would accept, but she would not hold his nature against him. After all it wasn't as though it was a completely different side of him she as seeing.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The Wedding party had been broken up five hours ago, and Harry's pollyjuiced disguise had long since worn off. The wedding had been lovely, a sedate affair, Fleur radiated happiness, but in Harry's opinion she was overshadowed by Ginny's beauty. He had acquired an answer to a question that had plagued him since a dream he had, where he had seen from Voldermort's own eyes. The Dark Wizard had been on the hunt for a wizard named Gregorovitch, who as Harry learned from Victor Krum was a wandmaker.

Harry had also gained some rather skewed insight on Dumbledore's youth from Aunt Muriel. A woman he could live the rest of his days without meeting again.

Ron Seemed rather melancholy especially after the arrival of Krum who expressed his sorrow to Ron," Herm-I-ow-ninny vas a vonderful vitch, I am lucky to have known her." But he managed to keep his black mood in check through out the wedding, spending a good portion of the night alternating dancing with Cho and Luna, as to keep away from the Bulgarian superstar.

The end of the night was not heralded when the Newlyweds slunk off to enjoy their honeymoon however, but when a patronus burst into the scene speaking in Kingsley's voice and warning that "The Ministry has fallen, Skrimgour is dead. They are coming!" no sooner had the patronus disappeared than the wards fell and black robed figures were apperating into the middle of the wedding party. Harry quickly found Ron who had at that moment been dancing with Cho. Knowing he had to get out of there quickly he grabbed Ron's hand and apperated away accidentally Pulling Cho with them.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

She wandered out of the bathroom after her shower hoping Severus's mood had improved enough for him to relay any important news she expected to see him brooding by the fire with his fire whiskey and was surprised when she came upon his empty seat.

She found him in the kitchen, muttering swears and fanning a slightly smoking pan of what she assumed were cat's head rolls.

"You cooked?" she questioned as she crossed the room and opened the window above the sink. "You're a bachelor, you don't cook." she quoted his words back to his with a smile.

"Yes, well takeaway curry, while probably more appetizing is hardly a decent gesture of apology. "He grumbled as he tried to pry the biscuits from the pan only succeeding in pulling up the top halves. "I acted like a child today, and you don't deserve to bear my temper for things out of your control." he said looking at the floor.

"Severus," she said gently lifting the pan from his hands and setting it on the counter behind him. "You act as though I didn't know you were a temperamental brooding man with the weight of the world on your shoulders. "

"I don't brood." he responded sullenly, earning a giggle from Hermione, he did like it when she giggled for him.

Severus's ill temper was soon forgotten and soon he was relaying the events from the last few days. "Now that Scrimgour is out of the way he has the ministry under his thumb, and upon bestowing the Headmastership upon me," he said sarcastically "he also has Hogwarts."

"Do you think the students are in any danger?" Hermione asked while toying with her watery stew, pushing it back and forth in the bowl.

"He wishes to groom a new generation of followers, those who fail to comply will be severely punished. Muggleborns shan't be allowed in and those who are already within the wizarding world will be forced to register. The ministry is pushing some tripe about muggleborns 'stealing magic' from witches and wizards." He ran his hand through his black hair and sighed heavily. "I sincerely hope your friends both in school and out know the magnitude of the forces at work here. Any shenanigans inside Hogwarts this year could result in very painful consequences for them."

"And what shall happen to me? If you're going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked chewing her lip nervously.

"I suppose I shall have to smuggle you in, it won't be safe for you here alone." he said rising from his chair "but thankfully we have two weeks before I have to be there, plenty of time to conceive a brilliant plan." He smirked.

He helped her clear the table, and couldn't help but smile at the domesticity of the scene, he was captivated by her movements, the way she hummed as she washed dishes the muggle way. She handed each dish to him to be dried and place back on its proper shelf.

"You're smiling Severus, "Hermione smirked as she handed him a glass. "Be careful I might think you're bewitched."

"Maybe I Am." he said as he closed the cabinet and walked back to the table.

"I would think the stoic potions master too formidable to be bewitched by any wizard." she leaned against the counter as he matched her movements by leaning against the table.

"Wizard no, a witch however," he inclined his head towards her, "a certain witch happens to be very bewitching."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me Professor."

"Indeed I am, Hermione." He smirked.

She blushed; pink tinting her cheeks slightly, but still crossed the room to him. She ran her hands up his chest and into his hair, but when her lips only grazed his he growled and took control, capturing her rosy lips in a fierce kiss.

He knew; he just knew he would wake any moment. So as she drew back to gasp for air he muttered, "don't want to wake up…" before kissing her neck.

"what?" she gasped out, from the sensation and the shock.

"Hmm, If we stop I'll wake up." he muttered between kisses and nibbles, earning sharp gasps and sighs from Hermione. "I don't want to wake up."

"Severus this isn't a dream. You're not going to wake up if you stop kissing me." He drew back and looked her in the eye.

"How can I think it's not? Out side of this place I live in a nightmare, a puppet for a mad man's amusement, but in here….with you…" he looked away, "this is the life I never had. It's calm and so domestic. It's surreal, to say the least. Like a dream you don't want to wake up from."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Harry found himself covered in sweat, lying on the cool tile floor if the upstairs bathroom of grimwauld place. Another glimpse into the mind of Voldermort, had shown Harry a family suffering at the hands of the mad man for not supplying Gregorovitch.

"Harry? You all right mate?" Ron called through the door. He furrowed his brow at seeing his friends pale face through the now opened door. "what did you see?"

"See?" Cho came up the stairs behind Ron, "what do you mean see? Harry, are you a seer?"

"No, I didn't see anything." Harry said backing back into the bathroom. "Look I'm going to just take a shower before we turn in alright." he said closing the door on what ever questions were forming in their minds.

"This place is creepy." Cho said shuddering as she saw the old elf heads on the wall. "Where are we?"

"The former Headquarters of the Order." Ron said swishing his arm around grandly. "This is Harry's house, Grimwauld place."

"It looks like it belongs to a dark wizard." she said as they made their way back downstairs. "How on earth did Harry come to own it?"

Ron answered all of Cho's questions as they set up three sleeping bags in front of the fire, intending on kipping downstairs until they could sort out the ransacked house, it just felt safer that way. Eventually Harry came downstairs too noticing the other two were already asleep, he crept over to his spot. With a final glance at his companions is heart sank a little, recalling it should have been Hermione sleeping where she was. He put the thought out of his mind and fell asleep with the vow that Snape would pay running through his mind.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Reluctantly the pair split and retreated to their respective rooms, both struggling to maintain control of their emotions. Severus slept rather fitfully, but for once he had not been plagued by nightmares. Although the nature of his dreams left him cursing his lecherous subconscious and needing a rather cold shower.

Having no intention of leaving the house at all today, the only clothing Severus carried with him to the bathroom was his green flannel bottoms. So after a quick shower he tied his wet hair back threw a towel across his still wet shoulders and left the bathroom.

He found Hermione in the kitchen clutching a steaming mug of tea, and staring out the slightly dingy window.

"Good morning." he whispered into her ear, then after pressing a kiss to her temple he retrieved a mug to pour himself some tea as well. Hermione watched his preparation of his tea, thinking how funny it was the usually dour potions professor liked his tea ridiculously sweet, with lots of cream.

"you look comfortable this morning." she commented when he raised his eyebrow at her, she had been staring.

"yes, I fully intend to be useless today." he smiled finding a seat at the kitchen table. "Maybe I'll even cave and watch that movie you wanted."

"oh, aren't we feeling benevolent." she chuckled. "Do I not have good taste in films?"

"I suppose your tastes are not completely with out merit."

"I think you should quit enjoy the Princess bride," she smiled, "its quit funny in places."

By night fall, after many movies, takeaway and wine and much roaming of hands, by both parties Severus looked down to see Hermione had fallen asleep towards the end of the last film. He brushed her hair off her face before scooped her up and carried her towards her room. As gently as he tried to be she still awoke and reached up to kiss him as he set her on her bed. When their lips parted her small voice rang out with one word, "Stay."

Not a command, not a question, but just one word that shook him to his very core. Leaning down to kiss her once more he gave her his answer.

_**But what was that answer kiddos? Will he stay or will he say its to soon? Ooooh! I'll try not to make you wait six monthes this time! Lol **_

_**I am sooo very sorry about that btw. The world caught up with me I suppose. I have been soooooo busy, My baby is one! Omgsh! 1 freaking year old! And walking! It's crazy and she says mama and dada and nana. It's so cute. **_

_**And ermmmm…..yeah, still doing that surrogacy, the paperwork and insurance is a bitch. I lost my copy of deathly hallows…which means I am writing the harry and ron scenes based on memory…so yeah, I have 97 people who put this on alert so…that means 97 reviews yeah? Lol please review! It means a lot to me. **_


	9. Chapter 9: What the devil is going on?

I feel terrible, I have not posted in a while and honestly I lost my muse for a moment, but I think it's back, I found myself in a tough spot with the last chapter, and I had a new one started then My old computer broke, so I have a new one and had to start all over because I didn't back up my files like a putz.

Not a command, not a question, but just one word that shook him to his very core. Leaning down to kiss her once more he gave her his answer

"**That's a terrible Idea Hermione." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. She rolled on her side and proped her head up with her hand. **

"**Why?" she appealed, "and don't feed me some tripe about propriety since your sense of propriety flies out the window whenever our proximity becomes too close."**

**He smirked, "Because I truly enjoy what I have with you." she looked confused so he continued on. "It's not propriety or lack of want that brings me to deny you, as a matter of fact it takes everything I have to say no. It's how much I really like what we have that makes me want to do things right. To show you how I respect you, honor you, cherish you….not love exactly…but to revel in the simple joy we can bring each other here and now."**

"**Oh Severus," she sighed, casting her eyes down. "I understand I do truly, It's only that each day I open the paper, or you bring me news and It's all death, death and more death…I…I can't help but think I could very well die tomorrow. It's all so precarious isn't it?"**

"**It is, but I assure you I will make sure you get out of this alive, and you can live and revolutionize the wizarding world with that know-it-all mind of yours." **

"**Hmm" she sigh and laid back, "That sounds grand but In all honesty I don't want to revolutionize anything, I just want to do some good in the world, marry…maybe have some babies…" she yawned and closed her eyes. "G'night Sev'rus" **

**And then she was asleep leaving Severus to his racing thoughts, Marriage, babies….a vision of a radiantly Pregnant Hermione flashed into his mind and he felt the air leave his lungs, a crushing feeling enveloped his heart as he reminded himself that was another man's Hermione. A younger man, a whole man…Not him, Not the broken death eater, the murderer. **

**He woke in his bed with the sun pouring through his window, casting a warm amber hue on the walls. He stretched and laid back feeling surprisingly comfortable on his old lumpy mattress. He heard clattering in the kitchen and smiled, **_**HermioneI wonder what 's making for breakfast this morning**_**. He though to himself, he began to reach for a shirt but realized he had already been wearing it, shrugging it off he shuffled down the hall to the kitchen, but he found it empty when just moments before He had heard her shutting a cabinet door and running water**_**. Must be more tired than I thought. **_**He shrugged and began to fix his tea, he opened the refrigerator to retrieve his creamer and had to move several clear bags that were filled with a whitish liquid and dated in order to reach it**_**. Hermione must have decided to brew a potion, I can't think of any that require rapid cooling though. **_

**He had just finished stirring when he heard the telly click on and fill the room with sound but instead of the news, like they tended to watch her heard children's voices. **_**Is she watching children's programming? **_**He followed the sound into the next room but was surprised to find it empty, and not at all how he had left it the previous night. His liquor cabinet was gone replaced with a new bookshelf filled with thin colorful books, he pulled on off the shelf an recognized it from primary school, It was 'Whinnie the pooh'**

_**What the devil is going on here? **_**He thought to himself reshelving the book. He lifted a picture frame from the mantel where several pictures now stood next to the one of his mother. In it he saw Hermione twirl around in a beautiful white gown, and hug an older woman whose face was obscured. **

**He set the frame down quickly and walked down the hall to Hermione's room to see if this was her idea of a joke but when he opened the door he wasn't greeted with the plain white walls and mission style furniture that occupied the room when he had gone to bed, instead the room held a cot, a very small bed, and a toy chest and everything that occupied the room was pink. He heard a gurgle come from the cot and he backed out slowly closing the door behind him**_**. Did I fall asleep in the wrong house**_**? He asked himself. **

**It was when he heard shrieks coming from the bathroom all thoughts of things being out of place were forgotten, he bolted towards the closed bathroom door with his wand drawn. He flung it open and caught a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair kneeling beside the tub that was occupied by a raven haired toddler, then he slipped in a puddle and felt himself falling far longer than necessary. Gasping he bolted upright in his bed, and threw back the thin blanket**_**. A dream**_**…He ran his hands through his hair, and laid back. Trying to ignore the strange emptiness the dream left him feeling. **

**This is it for now, I just wanted to get this out for anyone whose been hanging on for a new chapter. I'm sooooooooo friggen sorry you had to wait! **

**Ok, so First in honor of Darren Criss making the Cover of entertainment weekly I put a "what the devil is going on here!" in this chapter. Lol (if you're lost go to you tube, Type starkid, click their page and watch A very potter musical, All of it, I don't need to tell you to watch the sequel because you;ll be dying to after AVPM is done.) **

**On to boring personal updates…my boss's wife had a baby yeay! I want another one sooooooo bad, but Time is just not right for us, as for the surro thing, It's gone up in the air. Idk what I'm doing I still want to but finances and insurance are just juggling around so meh…**

**My daughter is a holy terror, she screams a lot, hence no writing at home. She does however know where her belly button is, she walks, runs, can dial my work line and frequently calls my boss while I'm not looking! Lol she also scolds the cat, she clearly says "no!" every time the cat claws at furniture. **

**She is awesome tho, she boogies to wizard wrock! Lol **

**Ok, I'll get back on track soon beautiful people! And check me out on Youtube! WarpedKawaii I'll be posting more stuff as time goes on! **


End file.
